Romance and Revelations
by siriusluver493
Summary: Dark secrets and sexy moments, pranks and kisses, parties and boys. It's the Marauders and Lily's last year at Hogwarts, and it looks like it's going to be an exciting one...
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans couldnt beleive that she was going back to Hogwarts after the summer holidays. She was really excited, but also sad that this summer was over. She'd spent the hole of this summer partying with her friends Amanda and Beth. The girls loved to party, especially with the Marauders (the coolest guys at school) and the other fit wizards there own age, and had all scored big time that summer. It was common knowledge that Lily, Mands and Beth were the hottest chicks at Hogwarts – each with a perfect figure. Lily had her gorgeous green eyes, fiery red curls and perfect boobs, Mands had exotic violet eyes, shiny black hair and curvy ass, and Beth with her perfect blonde haired-blue eyed sexiness. They were famous at school – all the girls wanted to be them and all the guys wanted to be with them.

Lily packed her case slowly. She was thinking about Sirius Black. He was the hottest guy in school – with his orblike gray eyes and long, sexy black hair. He was also Lily's boyfriend. But secretly. Cos James Potter, Sirius's best friend, had had a crush on Lily since they were 11, and Lily and Sirius both knew that it would break James's heart if he found out that they were fucking. Lily thought back to the a time two years back, one eventful saturday night…

(AN – italics are a flashback)

'_Hey Lily. You look really hot tonight.' Sirius was right – lily was wearing a tight black minidress that exentuated her assets and made her tan legs look even longer than they really were. Sirius was getting hot just looking at them and so was every other guy in the room._

'_Thanks Sirius. You look good too.' Sirius was so hot that he always looked good – so it didn't really matter what we wore._

_When Lily got up to go back to her room, Sirius followed her out the door of the common room. He pressed her against the wall and she could feel his hot breath on her neck._

'_Seriously, Lily. You look so sexy. I want to fuck you right here right now.' She shook her head and lead him silently into her room. He leant down and kissed her, hard on the lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue touched hers. It was like electricity. She ran her fingers through his hair. He pushed her down onto her bed, unbuttoning her shirt as he did to reveal her sexy black lace bra. He stroked it and removed it. she ripped off his shirt and ran her fingers down his chest.It was toned and he had a six pack even thought he never worked out. She wrapped her legs around him and suddenly it was hot and sweaty and she couldn't breathe._

(AN – end flashback)

Lily couldnt wait to see Sirius. But she didn't know if she could face him after what had happened that summer…


	2. Chapter 2

(AN - Thanks for all the reviews guys! Soooo…hear's chapter 2!)

Lily sighed and applied gloss to her candy-pink lips as she remembered the terrible event, four days earlier. She reached over and turned on her CD player, which blasted out Panic! At The Disco and soothed her relationship-fried nerves. It had all happened after a party at Jake's house. Jake was in the year above them at Hogwarts and he had just left Hogwarts that summer. With his surf-cut brown hair, devestating blue eyes and tanned muscles, he was easily hot enough to be a real Marauder.

Lily and Mands had met up with Beth and gotten to Jake's house a little late (Mands had needed Lily to help her lace her up into a plunge-neck corset.) The people at the party had been Lily, Mands, Beth, Jake, the Marauders and Jason's older brother Kyle. There had also been a whole bunch of people upstairs getting drunk and making out, but Lily had ignored them. Lily and her friends and the Marauders had all gotten into Jake's hot tub and were drinking copiuos quantities of expensive champagne, when it had happened. Lily had found sitting herself between Sirius and James, and was feeling pretty awkward. Sirius' hand was working it's way up her leg and she was quite comfortable with champagne and groping.

But then James had to go an d ruin it all by kissing her. He was a really good kisser and for a moment she had kissed him back, flicking her tongue into his mouth and feeling his warm caress, before she'd felt a pain on her leg where Sirius had pinched her hard and she'd gotten up and ran. Fast.

Although Lily had spoken to Sirius since the 'incident' and it was going to be ok, she wasn't quite sure about going back to Hogwarts. Infact, she was dreading it.

James lounged on Siriu's bed, watching Sirius on the phone to his girlfriend. Sirius looked great sitting there, his devestatiing grey eyes went all soft and loving. James didn't know who Sirius' girlfirnd was, all he knew was that she was hot and smart and funny, and that she went to Hogwarts. James only knew three girls like that: Lily Evans and her freinds Amanda and Beth. It couldn't be Lily – best friends don't do that, and Sirius wasn't into blonds. James hoped that Mands was good to him.

'Yeah, babes I love you too. So I'll see you tonight yeah?'

James herd a girly laugh coming from the phone. Sirius said 'Yeah, definitely. And if you're a really bad girl I'll do that thing with the-' there was a shriek from the phone and Siius stopped talking.

'Ugh.' Said James. 'get a room.'

He was sick of being the one without a girlfrind. He could have had one: every girl wanted him, but there was only one for him.

'Right' he said allowed. 'This year Lily Evans IS going to date me.'

(AN – I know its short but R&R PLZZZZxxxx)


End file.
